


Le nénuphar, la lune et la terre noire

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Suiren a quitté Kiri il y a longtemps. Elle voulait découvrir le monde. Mais le monde n'était pas comme son pays d'origine. Les êtres comme elle étaient vu que comme des monstres. Pourtant la voilà prête à utiliser ses connaissances pour sauver une enfant inconnue, quitte à se mettre en danger, à ce qu'on la pourchasse...
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	Le nénuphar, la lune et la terre noire

Suiren marchait d’un pas souple et énergique vers le village qui lui faisait face. Sa chevelure blonde se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de ses pas. Elle avait faim et soif- et ne dirait pas non à quelques heures de sommeils. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et passa le porche d’entrer du village. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée du nom de celui-ci outre le fait qu’il se situait dans le pays de la terre- et Iwa n’était pas réputé pour accueillir les étrangers chaleureusement. 

La jeune femme blonde releva le menton et garda les yeux fixés droit devant en prenant soin d’ignorer les regards désapprobateurs et les rumeurs qui parvenaient jusqu’à ses oreilles. « C’est elle ? », « J’ai entendu dire qu’elle avait tué plusieurs enfants dans le pays de la foudre. », « Elle aurait empoisonné un Roi. Un Roi ! », « Qu’elle parte ! Sorcière ! Monstre ! ». Les voix ne cessèrent de se faire entendre alors qu’elle ne faisait que passer tranquillement pour gagner l’auberge où elle comptait passer la nuit. 

Malgré l’apparence sereine qu’elle se forçait à arborer ces remarques la peinaient et la blessaient plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Son ami de toujours, Ganryu, le lui avait répété encore et encore après tout : elle était une idéaliste. Elle était rêveuse et ne cessait de vouloir et de rechercher la paix. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour cela. Sa vie comptait moins que la paix. Elle n’hésitait jamais à rejoindre des endroits sordides si elle pouvait délivrer des âmes en peines errantes sur terre sans jamais trouver le repos. Elle les écoutait et les aidait jusqu’à les délivrer.  
Cela lui avait valu le titre de « sorcière ». Et la superstition du peuple d’Iwa n’était un secret pour personne. Néanmoins, elle avait fait le chemin jusqu’ici en dépit du danger, son instinct l’avait guidé jusqu’ici. 

Elle arriva enfin jusqu’à l’auberge de la Terre Bleu, où elle commanda une chambre et un repas. L’aubergiste, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, la regardait comme-ci le malin allait sortir d’elle. Elle sentit qu’il ne la quitta pas des yeux avant qu’elle n’est disparu dans l’étage de la bâtisse. Elle soupira une fois rendue dans la petite chambre qu’elle venait de louer. Ce n’était pas un quatre étoiles, mais elle s’en accommoderait. 

Elle posa son sac sur la table en bois avant d’en sortir des affaires propres en vue d’un bon bain. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir par sa longue des derniers jours. Aussi ne put-elle retenir un soupir de bien-être quand son corps entra en contact avec l’eau chaude qu’elle avait fait couler. 

Après un repas bien garnit, elle décida de se balader dans le village avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elle ignora encore une fois les voix et les regards qu’elle sentait peser sur elle. Le village était typique de tous les autres villages d’Iwa. Ils étaient tout construits sur la même base, aussi, on ne pouvait être dépaysé de l’un à l’autre. 

_____

Sa visite du village fut interrompue par des cris non loin d’elle, alors qu’elle faisait route vers l’auberge. Une femme en larme tenait entre ses bras un nourrisson au teint très pâle dont le pouls semblait lent. Elle se rapprocha doucement, alors que les villageois encerclaient la mère en prodiguant des conseils stupides. Non, le diable, Dieu ou n’importes quelles autres inventions idiotes ne m’étaient pas la famille à l’épreuve, l’enfant était seulement malade. Très malade. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours tout au plus. Suiren regarda une dernière fois l’enfant avant de se détourner et de repartir vers l’auberge. L’ombre de la mort planait déjà au-dessus de la tête de l’enfant…

____

Elle prenait son repas du soir quand un homme de haute stature vint s’asseoir devant elle, la mine sombre. Il était immense et à côté de lui, elle avait l’air d’une enfant. Elle voyait la peine dans ses yeux et le tourment qui l’assaillait alors qu’il cherchait ses mots. 

_ On dit de vous que vous avez de grands pouvoirs, commença-t-il.  
_ Des rumeurs seulement…  
_ Je… Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Si vous êtes vraiment cette sorcière aux pouvoirs incommensurable alors je vous prie de bien vouloir, juste une fois, faire le bien autour de vous.

Suiren le regarda interloquée et agacée. Elle n’avait jamais fait le mal autour d’elle et n’avait pas de grands pouvoirs, elle était juste à l’écoute de ce qui l’entourait. 

_ Je n’ai jamais fait le mal et je n’ai pas de grands pouvoirs. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs stupides inventées par des illettrés en quête de succès. Néanmoins, si je peux vous aider, je le ferais. 

L’homme hocha simplement la tête. Si cette femme pouvait l’aider alors il n’allait pas la contrarier. 

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? s’impatienta la jeune femme.  
_ Ma fille est gravement malade et les guérisseurs n’arrivent pas à la soigner.

Serait-ce l’enfant qu’elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée ? 

_ Ma petite Kuro est innocente ! Et c’est le seul enfant que nous avons pu avoir… Ma femme ne s’en remettra jamais, c’est… c’est pour ça que je fais appel à vous malgré… Malgré tout…  
_ Je vois. Je veux bien essayer de vous aider.  
_ Votre prix sera le mien.  
_ Ni l’or, ni les pierres précieuses ne valent la vie d’un enfant. Je ne veux rien, si ce n’est que cette enfant ait une belle vie si elle survit. 

____

Le soir même, Suiren se rendit dans la demeure des parents de la petite Kuro. La mère la regarda haineusement et son mari dû la retenir pour ne pas qu’elle lui saute dessus pour attenter à sa vie. 

_ Je ne veux pas que cette sorcière touche à notre enfant ! Je refuse ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ! Pourquoi ?! Pour…

Sa phrase se termina en sanglots. Elle pleura contre l’épaule de Kitsuchi, son mari qui pour sauver leur enfant avait accepté d’accueillir cette étrangère chez eux. La jeune femme s’approcha du berceau et regarda l’enfant qui arrivait à peine à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. La petite devait avoir cinq mois tout justes. Elle lui caressa la tête et la prit dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement. 

_ Que faites-

Un regard dissuada l’homme de continuer sa phrase. Suiren savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Sa grand-mère le lui avait appris. Les femmes de Kiri savaient comment soigner les maladies et cela se transmettait de génération en génération. 

Elle sortit et Kitsuchi la suivit refusant de la laisser seule avec son enfant. 

_ Que fais-tu Kitsuchi ?! Livres-tu ton enfant au Démon ? Souhaites-tu que le corps de ton enfant survive avec l’âme d’un Démon ? Es-tu fou ? Cette sorcière t’a-t-elle ensorcelée de ses yeux démoniaques ? 

Les villageois les poursuivaient les assaillants de ces remarques. Kitsuchi les chassa, énervé. Il leur promit mile maux si ces idiots poursuivaient leur marche. Peureux, ils les laissèrent et seuls quelques hurlements désobligeants se firent entendre. 

Ils arrivèrent au bord du fleuve qui se situait à deux kilomètres au sud du village. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune s’amusait à se refléter sur l’eau. La jeune femme posa l’enfant et creusa un trou dans la boue. Elle déposa son châle sur le berceau qu’elle venait de créer avant d’y déposer l’enfant. Elle prit ensuite un peu d’eau juste à l’endroit ou se reflétait l’astre et la déposa sur le front de l’enfant en murmurant une prière à l’astre blanc, conjurant la lune d’aspirer le mal. Elle dessina avec un peu de boue des lignes courbes sur le crâne du nourrisson. Elle repensa au lac des miracles de Kiri, bon nombre de personnes avaient été sauvées en s’y immergeant. Elle espéra qu’en pensant à lui un peu de sa force irait à la petite Kuro. 

Kitsuchi resta debout et silencieux jusqu’à ce que le jour se lève. Il avait prié son propre Dieu, le conjurant de sauver son unique enfant. Il vit la jeune femme se relever- enfin !- elle tremblait et il crut qu’elle pleurait de n’avoir pu sauver la petite. Et juste au moment où il allait courir sur elle, un couteau à la main, pour lui faire payer d’avoir tué son enfant, un rire s’éleva du nid de boue. 

_ Kurotsuchi ! Ma petite Kuro ! s’exclama le père en se vautrant dans la boue pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ! C’est merveilleux ! Merci ! Merci à vous !

Suiren les raccompagna au village où elle récupéra ses affaires. Elle fut chassée du village et ne dû la vie qu’à Kitsuchi et sa femme qui couvrirent son départ. Suiren couru un long moment avant de s’affaler au bord d’une source pour reprendre son souffle. A croire que jamais, elle ne parviendrait à quitter un village normalement. Mais le bonheur de la famille lui remonta le moral. La petite Kurotsuchi deviendrait grande et forte.


End file.
